playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Venage237/Top 10 Johto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution
After creating my previous list of the Top 10 Kanto Pokémon that needed a Mega Evolution, I knew that one day, I would have to make more list involving other Pokémon from other region. So, in honor of my previous list, I'm going to make my personal list of the Top 10 Johto Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution. Same rules apply; no Pokémon that already have a Mega Evolution, and no Pokémon outside of Gen 2. Number 10 Remember when you first played Pokémon Gold, Silver or Crystal, all three, or the remakes Heart Gold and Soul Silver? Remember the time where you encountered this weird looking tree that was in your way, and by pressing the A button, all it does was cause the tree to wiggle, and you can't use the move Cut on that weird tree? If you do, then you should know that that was no ordinary tree. In fact it wasn't a tree at all. It was a Rock-Type Pokémon call; Sudowoodo. In my opinion, Sudowoodo deserves a Mega Evolution. If Sudowoodo did get it Mega Evolution, it should acquire a slight change. Mega Sudowoodo's legs should grow toes that greatly resemble roots. The green bush-like spheres on it's hands should grow and merge together to greatly resemble leaves. Vines appear on Sudowoodo's hand to replace it's missing fingers. The fork-like branch on Mega Sudowoodo's head grows leaves in the form of an afro. Rocks grow around the base of Mega Sudowoodo's waist and legs. Mega Sudowoodo should also change it's typing from a pure Rock type to a Rock/Grass Type. It's overall stats should increase from 410 to 510, with it's Defense and Attack getting a major increase, along with a slight increase with it's Speed. It should also a gain ability I like to call; Bush Head. Bush Head is an ability similar towards the ability Rock Head, however if the user performs a move that does recoil damage, instead of receiving no recoil damage, the user has their HP restored equaled to half the damage the opponent receives. Number 9 Here's a Pokémon from Gen II that changed in Gen VI; Granbull. If you don't know what I'm talking about, here's a little history. In Gen II, Granbull, along with it's pre-evolution Snubbull were introduced. Originally, both Snubbull and Granbull were pure Normal type Pokémon, and they've been Normal-Type, all the way to Gen V. In Gen VI however, a new type was introduced, Fairy Type. And some of the Pokémon from previous generations either gain the typing Fairy and became a dual Fairy/insert other type here, and some had their typing completely to be a Pure Fairy Type, and two of those Pokémon that became pure Fairy-Type were Snubbull and Granbull. Anyway, if Granbull got a Mega Evolution, it should get a slight change to it's physical appearance. Mega Granbull becomes more buff and heavy, to the point where it becomes too heavy to stand on it's two hind legs and using it's forearms to support it's weight. The arms become larger and more muscular and the black bands around it's wrist grow sliver spikes. Mega Granbull's spine becomes grown larger as bumps on it's back can be seen. The fangs become even larger and foam/drool starts tripping out of the mouth, almost as if it has rabies. A collar with spike appear around the neck with a large, long broken chain. Mega Granbull's eyes become red showing a bit more of a wild and feral side. Finally, Mega Granbull's skin color from a Pinkish-Purple, to a Dark Purple color. Mega Granbull's stats should increase from 450 to 550, with it's Attack and Defense and Speed get a major increase. It's typing should change from a pure Fairy Type, to a Fairy/Dark Type Pokémon. It should also gain the ability Strong Jaw. Number 8 Why not add another Dragon type Pokémon onto this list? That Pokémon is Kingdra, which was also the only Dragon-Type added to the Pokémon roster in Gen II. Kingdra was one of my favorite Pokémon is Gen II, and it was made even better due to the fact that it evolves from Seadra, one of my favorite Pokémon from Gen I. But I will admit, I did wish that Kingdra maintained a few things that Seadra originally had. So, why not give Kingdra a Mega Evolution to give Kingdra some elements that Seadra has? If Kingdra Mega Evolved it should have some minor changes. The fin on Mega Kingdra's back becomes two fins. They also more rigid and sharp as well as acquiring poisonous tips. the scales become larger, that also contain poisonous tips. the curled tail become larger and longer with four, or five spikes. The back of Mega Kingdra's head grow poisonous spike. Mega Kingdra should maintain it's dual Water/Dragon type. it's overall stat should increase from 540 to 640 with all of it's stats getting a power boost, but mainly it's Special Attack and Special Defense. It should also either regain the ability; Poison Point, or gain a new ability I like to call Toxic Waters. Toxic Waters allows all of Mega Kingdra's Water type moves to classified as both Water and Poison Type Moves. There's a 30% chance of the opponent to get poisoned by the Water type move. Number 7 I almost forgot to mention that I am including all three Final Evolution of all Starter Pokémon in one spot as a three-way tie, if they don't have a Mega Evolution, or haven't been confirmed to get a Mega Evolution in the future. With that said, Number 7 is a three-way tie between, the Grass-Type Pokémon; Meganium, The Fire-Type Pokémon; Typhlosion, and the Water-Type Pokémon; Feraligatr. Meganium If Meganium was to Mega Evolve, it should gain some slight changes. Mega Meganium should grow a little bit bigger, from 5'11" to 6'5" The flower around Mega Meganium should grow larger with it flowing in the wind, greatly resemble a cape or cloak. The flower also changes colors from pink to red. The antenna on Mega Meganium grow even longer with some flowers growing at the tips. A red gem appears on Mega Meganium's head. A bush grows around Mega Meganium's, from the back of the flower, to near the middle of the tail. Mega Meganium's tail grow longer, with a flower grow on the tip. Mega Meganium's stat should also increase from a 525 to 625, with it's Defense, and Special Defense, get a major boost, while it's Special Attack getting a boost as well. It should also change it's typing from a pure Grass type to a Grass/Fairy Type Pokémon. It should also gain a new ability I like to call Toxic Proof. Toxic Proof cause all opponent's Poison-Type Moves to deal normal damage towards Mega Meganium. It also alters the move Toxic; if Mega Meganium gets hit by Toxic, instead of getting Badly Poisoned, it just get Poisoned. Typhlosion If Typhlosion was able to Mega Evolve, it should gain a few major changes. Mega Typhlosion arches back, as a volcano emerges from it's back. Several holes appear on Mega Typhlosion's arms and waist, which will also be the locations to where fire will spray out. And a tail made entirely out of fire start spewing out of Mega Typhlosion. Mega Typhlosion's overall stat should increase from 534 to 634, with it's Speed, and Special Attack, getting a Major boost. It should maintain it's pure Fire Type, but acquire a new ability I like to call; Fired Up. Fired Up boost the power of all Fire Type Moves, including your allies Pokémon and your opponent's Pokémon. Feraligatr If Feraligatr was able to Mega Evolve, it should gain the biggest change out of all the Gen II Starters. Mega Feraligatr become huge, as it grows from 7'07", to 9'9", with it's large jaws becoming 3 times larger. The sharp teeth become even larger, with multiple rows revealed when Mega Feraligatr opens it's mouth, kinda like a shark. But because of the enlarged jaw and oversized fangs, Mega Feraligatr's head becomes too heavy to be supported on it's two hind legs, so it has to resorted to stand on all fours in order to support itself. The large jaws also appear to have scars. The claws on Mega Feraligatr's arms and legs become longer and sharper, and the tail become longer with spikes appearing at the tip. More Spikes appear on Mega Feraligatr's back, as well as on the sides. Mega Feraligatr's overall stats should also increase from 530 to 630, with it's Attack getting the biggest increase, and Defense getting a major boost. The Special Attack and Special Defense also get increase, but at the cost of it's Speed. Mega Feraligatr's Speed decreases from 78 to about 55. Mega Feraligatr should it's typing from a pure Water type to a Water/Dark Type. It should also gain the ability Strong Jaw, due to it's oversized jaws, and several moves it can learn several moves like Bite, Crunch and Ice Fang. Number 6 You know, I would love to have the ability to see the past and future at anytime. If that was the case, I think I'd be a Xatu. Xatu is one of the most interesting Pokémon in Gen II, with it being incredibly detailed and having the interesting typing of Psychic/Flying Type. That and it's apparent ability to see the past with one eye, and the future with the other eye. If Xatu could Mega Evolved, it should gain some major changes. Mega Xatu grows two more wings. The two original wings grow hands inside the wings, in which the wings greatly resemble sleeves from a robe. The new pair of wing are exceptionally large as they are constantly open. The two red feathers on Mega Xatu's head spilt into five feathers, in which they have shorten, and risen and a headband with a piece of bone making it greatly resemble a tribal headpiece. The green body grow longer to the point where it touches and flows to the ground, and Mega Xatu's legs are completely covered. The markings on Mega Xatu's body change into three black triangles pointing down, with yellow marking on the sides and the entire lower portion of the body. In short, Mega Xatu would bear a striking resemblance towards either a tribal leader, or a mystical priest. Mega Xatu's overall stats should increase from 470 to 570, in which Mega Xatu's Special Attack, and Special Defense get a major increase, with it's speed getting a slight increase as well. It should maintain it's original typing as a dual Psychic/Flying Type. Mega Xatu should also gain a new ability I like to call, Psychic Force. Psychic Force increase the power of all of Mega Xatu's Psychic Type moves by 50%. Number 5 I love octopuses,...... octopi..... What's the proper pronunciation for Octopus? Uh anyway, Number 5 is Octillery. I loved Octillery, It's evolution was weird as it was originally a Remoraid and it's huge array of projectile moves was huge. My only problem I had with Octillery was it's speed. So why not give a Mega Evolution for Octillery. If Octillery has a Mega Evolution is should again a few changes. Mega Octillery grows two more tentacles to make is resemble a squid. Mega Octillery is now float around like if it was underwater. the top of Mega Octillery's head is engulf by a large water-proof flame. Mega Octillery's overall stats should increase from 480 to 580, with it's Special Attack and Speed getting a Major increase. It should also change it's typing from a pure Water-Type to make is a dual Water/Fire Type Pokémon. It should also gain a new Ability I like to call Power Launcher. Power Launcher is an ability similar towards Mega Launcher, however any moves with the word; Thrower, Bomb, Pulse, Shot, Blast, Ball, Beam, Pump, Blast, Cannon, and Octazooka get a 50% increase in power, and accuracy get a slight increase as well. Number 4 As Christopher Walken would say; "This Isn't Over BEARS!!!" But if it was Pokémon chances are he's probably say; "This Isn't Over, Ursaring!!!" Ursaring maybe one of the more furious Pokémon introduced in Gen II, as in nearly every episode involving Ursarings, they are always one rampages using Hyper Beams. So why not make Ursaring both more ferocious, as well as give a little bit of a special appearance, as Ursaring's are based on the constellation Ursa Major, and give it a Mega Evolution? If Ursaring go a Mega Evolution, it should Undergo some changes. Mega Ursaring's body would be covered with scars, as well as become more bulky and muscular. It's claw become longer sorta resembling small swords. A moon-like piece of rock appear inside Mega Ursaring's ring on it's stomach, with two rings looping around Mega Ursaring body diagonally. The two rings also have several purple stones almost as if it has an orbit. Mega Ursaring's eyes become red, and it's teeth become longer and sharper. Mega Ursaring's overall stats should increase from 500 to 600, with it's Attack and Speed getting a Major boost. Now, in my opinion, Mega Ursaring's Typing should be changed completely, from a pure Normal-Type, to a Pure Fighting Type. It should also gain a new ability I like to call; Sleep Fighter. Sleep Fighter allows Mega Ursaring to continue battling even if it's asleep. It also increases the power of all moves by 50%, and the accuracy by 25%. Number 3 He is my third favorite Pokémon in Gen II, which is also ironic as this is spot number 3, Skarmory. Skarmory is my third favorite Pokémon in Gen II because of it's unique design, it Typing being a Steel/Flying Type, and it always Bad*ss in my opinion. So, let's make it more Bad*ss by giving it a Mega Evolution. If Skarmory acquired a Mega Evolution it should acquire a huge change. But first before I explain it's physical change, I have to ask, is anyone familiar with the toy Soundwave from the Transformers Prime series? Well, am I the only one who thinks that Soundwave in his jets mode kinda resemblance a mixture between a bird and a jet? If you do know what I'm talking about that pretty much what Mega Skarmory should look like. But it does have a few differences between Soundwave's jet mode and Mega Skarmory's physical appearance. Mega Skarmory's wings are longer and sharper, but they can't fold in. Mega Skarmory also maintains it's original legs, but with jet boosters on the ankles. Mega Skarmory's tail is longer and sharper Mega Skarmory's overall stats should increase from 465 to 565, with it's Speed getting a major increase. It's Attack and Defense also get an increase as well. Mega Skarmory should also maintain it's original typing as a dual Steel/Flying-Type Pokémon. Mega Skarmory should also gain a new ability I like to call Sharp Steel. Sharp Steel increase the power of Steel-Type Pokémon by 50%. Number 2 Here's another irony on this list, Number 2 goes to my second favorite Pokémon in Gen II; Steelix. Now before I explain what a Mega Steelix should look like, I should point out one thing, I don't like Onix at all. What bothers me about Onix is despite it being the tallest Pokémon in Gen I, it was surprisingly weak. With the exception on it's Defense and surprisingly it's Speed, Onix's stats were relatively poor. So, when I learned that Onix could evolve in Gen II, I was hyped. So I trained Onix a little bit, grabbed a Metal Coat and traded it someone, he traded it back, a low and behold, I got a Steelix. And despite of Steelix's speed was lowered, I didn't real care as it's Attack got a huge power boost. But enough of this, let's discuss about Mega Steelix. If Mega Steelix was able to Mega Evolve, it should gain some major changes. Mega Steelix should increase it's height from 30'02" to over 40ft, with it's weight increasing as well from 881.8lbs to nearing a ton. It's body is encased in gold with diamonds encase the spikes Mega Steelix's sides. With it's increased size, Mega Steelix also grows more spikes in with they are encased in diamond. Mega Steelix's teeth become razor sharp and encased in diamonds as well. The tip od Mega Steelix's tail is encased in diamond as well. Mega Steelix's face alters a bit to greatly resemble a dragon's face, while at the same time maintaining Steelix's face. It also a beard made out of diamond grows out of Mega Steelix's chin. Mega Steelix's overall stats should increase from 510 to 610, with almost all of it's stats getting a boost, mainly on it's Defense, Attack, with a little with of it's Speed and Special Defense, only it's HP and Special Attack don't get increased. It should also change it's typing from a dual Steel/Ground-Type to a dual Steel/Dragon-Type Pokémon. Mega Steelix should also gain a new ability I like to call; Diamond Head. Diamond Head is very similar towards the Rock Head ability, however the opponent is dealt more damage, and Mega Steelix doesn't get harmed by recoil damage. Number 1 And now for my Number 1 Pokémon that needs a Mega Evolution, which is also my most favorite Pokémon in Gen II; Donphan. Donphan is based on an elephant, and elephant are my favorite animals of all time. They're strong, intelligent and powerful in herds, yet surprisingly gentle if not provoked. So when I saw Phanpy for the first time, I immediately loved it. And when it evolved into a Donphan I loved even more. In fact if I'm not mistaken, Donphan was the first Pokémon I was able to level it up to level 100. Anyway, if Donphan were able to Mega Evolve, it should go through some major changes. Mega Donphan should increase it's height from 3'07" to a whopping 7'03". It also increases it's weight from 264.6lbs to near 900lbs. The armor on Mega Donphan's trunk and back grow multiple spikes and become a metal-like material. Mega Donphan's tusks and trunk grow longer and sharper. When Mega Donphan rolls up into a wheel, it's four legs and tusk point to the side. Each of it's legs had two areas that can rotate, which allows Mega Donphan to maintain a better balance and speed when it's rolling. Each of the rotating pieces also have four spikes and are located on above the knee, and used as the foot. The ones on the feet also have toes which are changed into claws, and the claws are spread out. The toes become the spikes when Mega Donphan becomes a wheel. The Armor platting on Mega Donphan's trunk and back also rotates while the rest of Mega Donphan's body is in a gyro-like state. Mega Donphan's overall stats should increase from 500 to 600 with it's Attack, Speed, and Defense getting increase, with a little bit of it's Special Defense. Mega Donphan should also change it's typing from a pure Ground-Type to a Pure Steel-Type Pokémon. It's ability should also gain a new ability I like to call; Iron Wheel. Iron Wheel increases the power of moves like Roll-Out by 50%. It also turns the move from a Rock-Type move, to a Steel-Type move. Roll-Out also gains a new ability, it's guaranteed to never miss. See Also * Top 10 Kanto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Hoenn Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Sinnoh Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution Category:Blog posts